


Even Now

by Marshmallows



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmallows/pseuds/Marshmallows
Summary: "I loved you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> It got into my head that wouldn’t it be cute if Siegfried was sexually inexperienced? And it all went downhill from there.

Several days had passed since Percival had woken up from the ordeal with the Otherworld Key. He was still weak and fatigued however, and despite his loud protests, Vane had declared himself his bedside nurse. As his dutiful vassals, the Captain and Lyria had also assigned themselves jobs: to collect medicine for his recovery. Only Lancelot and Siegfried remained jobless, and so they took this opportunity to catch up as they seldom had chance to. 

The day was calm and still. It was not often that the knights had a moment of respite like this. Siegfried gazed up at the cloudless blue above and wondered how far it stretched. 

“Here, Siegfried, sir,” Lancelot said, as he approached with hot mugs of tea. 

“Thank you, Lancelot,” Siegfried gave a nod as he accepted his mug graciously. 

They basked in one another’s company in silence. 

“Is there something troubling you, Siegfried?” Lancelot said when Siegfried left his tea untouched. 

Siegfried tore his eyes away from the sky and allowed himself a nostalgic smile as he lowered his head. “Observant, Lancelot,” He took a moment to gather his thoughts. “I won't pretend I don't understand Aglovale.”

“Was it…?” The look on Siegfried’s face was all that Lancelot needed. Siegfried returned to watching the sky. His eyes almost seemed to be searching for something, almost as if he could find some assurance that someone was watching them amongst that deep blue. 

“That was a long time ago,” Siegfried said finally. 

Lancelot breathed out deeply to combat the heavy air. “There will be others… Maybe.”

“Maybe,” Siegfried repeated. His hands hugged his warm mug and he turned to look at Lancelot. “I apologise. I must not make for good company, especially when you usually have Vane around.”

“Not at all!” Lancelot immediately interjected. “It’s been so long since it’s just been the two of us.”

There came a grunt of acknowledgement from Siegfried. He continued to stare at Lancelot so long that Lancelot felt colour rise to his cheeks. Finally, he opened his mouth. “Lancelot...” He closed his mouth again. “…After all this time?”

Lancelot’s first reaction was to nod weakly. “Yes.”

“I’m sorry,” What Siegfried was sorry for, he didn’t elaborate, for he immediately turned back to face the sky. 

“I could not control my feelings,” Lancelot said quietly. He stared at the dregs in his mug. “I am the one who must be sorry.”

“No...” Siegfried lowered his head to a natural height. He stared straight ahead. “I should have...” Siegfried caught himself in time. “…Even now, I am not worthy.” 

Siegfried turned to stare straight at Lancelot. “You deserve better than me.”

However, Lancelot met Siegfried with his own defiant gaze. “You do not get to decide that for me, Siegfried, sir!” His eyes were piercing cold. Siegfried was lost in that blue. 

“Even now?”

“Even now.”

“I’m afraid I have no experience with this sort of thing...” Siegfried said quietly. 

“Have you never courted before?” Lancelot’s eyes were wide as saucers. The possibility that Siegfried had no admirers was hard to fathom for him. 

“I’ve never had the chance to,” Siegfried said plainly. 

“If I may be so bold, sir, I could…” Lancelot let his voice trail off, yet his shining eyes demanded an answer. Siegfried stared into those eyes: bold and full of promise. 

“You could?” 

Immediately, Lancelot turned his head round to check that they were alone. Siegfried followed his gaze. The corridor leading to the room that Percival was resting in was empty. 

“Both?” Siegfried smiled.

Lancelot’s ears became tinged with pink. “Perhaps,” He turned to face Siegfried, this time, stronger. “Siegfried, I could help you.”

“It doesn’t bother me, but...” Siegfried took a moment to contemplate as he watched Lancelot begin to deflate. “If it’s you, Lancelot…”

“Siegfried, sir?” 

Out of old habit, Siegfried began to ruffle Lancelot’s hair; but within moments of his hand touching raven curls, Siegfried froze. He stared at Lancelot’s young shining face, and instead moved his hand to cup Lancelot’s cheek. Lancelot closed his eyes, his lips broke into a content smile. 

“Even now...” Siegfried mumbled. He let his hand drop to his side. Lancelot opened his eyes. “After all the anger and pain I’ve caused you. After I’ve failed Feendrache…” 

“It was I who let my feelings consume me,” Lancelot said, his voice loud and clear. “I let my admiration become clouded with hate. It was the only way I could cope with your disappearance. It is I who failed you.”

Siegfried only stared at Lancelot quietly. “Lancelot...” His voice was a quiet whisper.

“I loved you.”

Before Lancelot could say any more, Siegfried had closed the distance between them. The dam had broke when words left unsaid became known, and finally, he was free. There was a loud crash as the mug in Lancelot’s hands dropped to the floor, and he knew somewhere in the back of his head that Percival would be fuming, but now was not the time to care. His lips, rough and worn, pressed against his, and he found himself yearning. Lancelot responded in kind; quick, fast, swallowing him up. 

They separated only when they could no longer breathe. 

“I apologise, Lancelot. Just in that moment, I wished to…” Siegfried: so often ahead, was now lost in the blue of his eyes. His tongue stumbled – words were never his forte. 

Siegfried glanced down at the shattered remains of the mug. “I should pick that up before anyone gets hurt...” Immediately, he set to fulfil that promise. He wasn’t surprised when he saw Lancelot try to join him in his endeavour. “Don’t. If you get cut, you won’t heal as fast.”

Deliberately, Siegfried enclosed his hand against a shard. He opened it back up to demonstrate his monstrosity, but Lancelot only took hold of his hand and wrapped his lips around the formerly bleeding finger. He stared, defiant. 

When Siegfried claimed back his hand, Lancelot began. “Whatever you do, whatever you are. Siegfried, sir, you will always be amazing to me.”

Siegfried closed his eyes, but found himself smiling. 

After returning the one and a half mugs back to the kitchen, the castle was still quiet. Lancelot had led Siegfried back to his room, and here they now sat. 

“Are you really sure?” Siegfried bowed his head before Lancelot. 

“Yes,” His eyes: a clear blue. 

“Then, I am yours.”

Gently, Lancelot cradled Siegfried’s head in his hands and kissed his forehead. He pulled back so he could look Siegfried in the eyes. “Have you touched yourself before, sir?” Lancelot asked, his face serious.

“When necessary,” Siegfried replied. “Also, Lancelot…” 

“Yes, sir?”

“You don’t need to call me that any more,” Siegfried said gently. “Especially not in this situation.”

“Sieg… Siegfried,” Lancelot said in hushed tones.

“Lancelot,” Siegfried responded in kind. “I admit… I am rather nervous. I hope I do not disappoint you.”

“No, never!” Lancelot shook his head, his long hair whipping about. 

“I… I’m not very good with words. You know that from when I was Captain,” Siegfried said quietly. “So, please, Lancelot. I hope this will suffice.”

With much more gentleness this time around, Siegfried joined their lips once more. Lancelot was all too eager to comply, sighing happily as he deepened their kiss. Lancelot’s hands began to roam, as he reflected on how finally, finally he was able to hold Siegfried. 

Siegfried pulled back to take a glimpse at Lancelot. He paused. “I’m not sure what happens now,” Siegfried said, his face completely serious.

Lancelot stared at Siegfried for a moment, before softening into a smile. “I suppose I’ll have to be your teacher, Siegfried.”

Siegfried nodded. “If you please.”

“Well… First of all,” Lancelot deftly slipped off his top. 

However, whatever reaction Lancelot had expected, it certainly wasn’t this one. There was no blushing, no gasping; just Siegfried by his side in an instant. Siegfried traced the scars across Lancelot’s chest with a touch so tender that he almost didn’t register it. All he knew was that Siegfried was suddenly so close. He could see every line that time had etched into his face. 

Lancelot touched Siegfried’s cheek, and he found himself staring into a deep abyss. The sadness in his eyes was unmistakable. 

“It comes with the line of work,” Lancelot smiled, trying to ease the situation. 

“I know,” Siegfried whispered. He removed his own shirt to demonstrate. His skin was littered with cuts and scars of all shapes and sizes. “But, Lancelot… Isabella should not have been able to hurt you like this.”

“I may not have your healing powers, but my scars will still fade,” Lancelot dared to trace his fingers along one of Siegfried’s. “And perhaps, I’ll gain more. I wish to be Feendrache’s shield, just as you have been.”

“Lancelot...” Siegfried cradled Lancelot’s head, and planted a kiss on his forehead. “You really have grown.”

Lancelot had to let out a soft chuckle. As Siegfried pulled back, Lancelot had already pulled him back in. He took the opportunity with their current proximity and joined their lips once more. 

Knowing he’d have to lead, Lancelot let his roaming hand fall to the waistband of Siegfried’s trousers. An impatient tug later, and Lancelot was free to hold Siegfried’s engorged erection in his hand. He breathed out deeply, established a rhythm with his hand, observed Siegfried’s heavy breathing. 

Slowly, Siegfried made to do the same. He reached out, cupped his hand over Lancelot’s groin. He began to rub. Lancelot winced, and in an instant, Siegfried retracted his hands.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Siegfried looked pained. 

“No,” Lancelot shook his head quickly. Colour bloomed on his face as he found himself explaining. “It feels good. Sometimes it becomes too much, you see…” 

“Really?” Siegfried stared at him in disbelief. 

“Yes… Here,” Lancelot wrapped his hand around Siegfried’s erection again. 

As he witnessed the sight of Siegfried’s pleasure, Lancelot had to bite his lip to suppress the excitement that threatened to bubble over. So often was his face every bit a mask as his armour; cracking it now was a delight to Lancelot. He had only spent years dreaming of what Siegfried would be like as a lover, and here he was now to demonstrate. 

A moan escaped Siegfried’s lips, but he quickly cupped his hand over his own mouth to reclaim it. 

“Is it alright for you, Siegfried?” Lancelot said quietly.

“Yes, just…” Siegfried was at a loss for words. “I’m not used to this.”

Lancelot slowed his pace down until he stopped. “We do not have to continue, Siegfried.”

“If this is a way to demonstrate my affection for you, then I wish to pursue it.” 

Lancelot was robbed of his voice. He watched in awe as Siegfried leant over, wrapped his fingers around him and began to mimic what Lancelot had to done to him. Siegfried was clumsy and awkward, but Lancelot had already melted by the mere sight of Siegfried in front of him. He let the moans wash over him, became swept away by pleasure. For how long had he dreamed of this.

It didn’t take long for Lancelot to climax, and he was left shuddering and shivering. Siegfried was panting quietly, still in awe at what had occurred, when he was left little room to think, for Lancelot was already on his knees and had swept up his cock in his mouth. Siegfried grit his teeth at the jolt that was sent to his loins. 

Lancelot didn’t hide his pleasure before, and he certainly wasn’t now. The room was filled with his heavy breathing and moaning, and he devoured Siegfried’s cock as if he had been starved. Siegfried tried hesitantly to let himself go as Lancelot was now doing, but the years had solidified his mask. 

He was broken out of his reverie when he found he was no longer staring at the top of Lancelot’s head. Lancelot was looking up at him, blue eyes shining so brightly, and Siegfried found himself sweeping back Lancelot’s long hair to look at him properly. It was here that Siegfried decided to accept himself for what he was, and continued to pant quietly without guilt. He had eroded into stone, but he knew in the way that Lancelot was making his heart beat that he was still human, and he was every bit as susceptible to being swept away as Lancelot now was. 

A wave washed over him, and Siegfried found himself climaxing. His chest rose and fell, his breathing regulated, but the tint on his cheeks remained. Lancelot pulled back only when he was done with every last drop, and they stared at each other, half naked and flushed. 

“Was that… was that okay?” Siegfried said sheepishly, breaking their silence. 

Without a word, Lancelot stood up and shoved Siegfried down onto the bed in a tight embrace. He was beginning to tighten his grip even more, when he immediately sprung back, a horrified look on his face. 

“Siegfried, I am so sorry!” Lancelot attempted to wipe the semen off him, but was obviously failing to do so with just his hands. 

Smiling, Siegfried reached up to grab Lancelot’s wrists and pulled him back down. He wrapped his arms tight around Lancelot’s shoulders. “Do not apologise,” He breathed in deeply as he nestled into Lancelot’s hair. 

Quietly, Lancelot returned the hug. 

“I loved you.”

“I know.”


End file.
